Soirée au G-5
by PlumeDeChien
Summary: Smoker autorise le G-5, accompagné d'Issho, a faire une pause sur une île. Le G-5 ne va pas manqué cette occasion de pouvoir faire la fête. Post-Dressrosa.


Attention cette fanfiction contient des chansons. Pour une meilleur expérience j'ai mis, à la fin du texte, des liens youtube vers leurs versions originales et françaises. Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Jetez l'ancre !

Aussitôt les soldats du G-5 s'exécutèrent. Ils obéissaient toujours au doigt et à l'œil de leur soir Smoker les avait autorisé à se reposer dans la baie d'une île sauvage. Le vice-amiral se montrait rarement aussi conciliant alors les soldats allaient en profiter.

Plusieurs fois dans la journée, Tashigi avait entendu les soldats murmurer à propos de cette soudaine « gentillesse » de la part de leur supérieur. Les soldats disaient que les blessures que lui avait infligé Dofflamingo l'avait rendues plus doux. Mais Tashigi savait qu'il en était autrement. Il n'était pas resté de marbre d'avoir presque perdu une grande partie de ses hommes. Non pas parce que cela consistait un échec en soit mais parce, comme elle, il avait appris à les apprécier, à sa manière bien-sûr.

Cette escale était sa façon à lui de les remercier d'avoir survécu. Il aurait pu le faire autrement mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Smoker voulait aussi inconsciemment se détacher de l'image de Vergo. Le stricte, le bon Vergo que ses hommes aimaient tant. Il ne serait pas ça, quitte à devoir accepter une fois le temps de voir ses hommes préparer un feu de camp comme des gamins.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent dès la seconde où Tashigi les autorisa à descendre à terre. Ils s'organisèrent efficacement en plusieurs groupes. Tashigi soupira, eux qu'il fallait surveiller sans relâche pour qu'ils fassent leur travail, s'organisèrent spontanément en unité en fonction de leur compétence. Plusieurs unités partirent en direction de la forêt pour couper et ramener du bois, d'autres restèrent sur place pour dégager un espace autour duquel ils pourraient s'installer.

Le soleil n'était pas encore complètement tombé que le campement était prêt. Un grand feu de joie brûlait au milieu d'une petite plaine. Les soldats avaient aménagé plusieurs espaces en cercle concentrique entre le foyer et l'orée de la forêt. Le plus près du feu on trouvait tous les ustensiles pour la cuisine, ensuite les soldats avaient disposé des troncs et les quelques chaises du bateau. En périphérie à l'abri des feuillages, les plus prévenants avaient pensé à étendre un lit de feuilles mortes et des draps pour faire office de couchages de fortunes pour ceux qui ne voudraient, ou une pourraient pas rentrer sur le bateau.

Tashigi partit faire un dernier tour d'inspections du navire avant de rejoindre les autres. Elle croisa tous les soldats qui se dirigeaient vers le pont. Elle surprit quelques retardataires qui couraient presque pour rejoindre les autres. Peut-être devrait-elle prévenir Smoker que les festivités allaient commencer ? Et puis elle se dit qu'il devait encore être en grande discussion avec l'amiral Issho si elle n'avait croisé ni l'un, ni l'autre durant sa ronde.

Peu de temps après qu'ils soient passé au large des côtes de Dressrosa, le G-5 avait accueillit Fujitora, qu'Akainu avait interdit de rejoindre la moindre base. L'amiral n'avait pas voulu infliger l'errance à son équipage alors avait demandé à voyager temporairement avec eux. Peut-être était-ce aussi pour ça que Smoker leur avait accordé une pause.

Le bateau était désert. Tashigi n'eut pas besoin de plus d'une demi-heure pour le vérifier de fond en comble. Si ce n'est le chargé de cuisine qui faisait quelques aller-retours entre le dehors et la réserve, il n'y avait plus âme qui vive sur le navire. La colonelle commença à remonter. Elle n'avait pas encore atteint le pont que déjà l'odeur des grillades vint lui chatouiller les narines.

Au dehors le ciel était noir seulement ponctué d'une multitude d'étoiles qui dessinaient des formes aussi nombreuses qu'abstraites. Tashigi s'arrêta un moment sur le pont pour contempler les cieux mais l'éclat des astres était terni par l'imposante flamme que dégageait le feu de joie. Et puis les discussions et les rires des soldats brisaient l'enchantement de la nuit.

Tashigi s'approcha de la balustrade et put ainsi avoir une vue plongeante sur toute la plaine si animée. Les cuisiniers s'affairaient autour du feu et faisaient passer les grillades derrière eux à ceux qui étaient installés pour manger. Les soldats étaient assis en cercle autour du feu sur presque trois rangs différents. Les boissons semblaient venir des cercles extérieurs.

La colonelle repéra aisément la grande figure de l'amiral Issho. Il était assis au milieu des hommes et partageait des discussions animées avec ceux qui avaient déjà assez bu pour ne plus être intimidé. Tashigi vit la chevelure blanche de Smoker juste dans l'ombre de l'amiral un peu en retrait.

Le vice-amiral ne semblait pas vraiment approuver la familiarité de l'amiral envers ses hommes, ni leur réciprocité. Mais même lui n'avait pas la volonté de gâcher leur bonne humeur. Tashigi dût rapidement plier à son estomac qui grondait et s'avança au milieu des marines au teint rouge de plus en plus souriant. Elle prit de quoi manger et s'éloigna vers l'orée des bois choisissant la distance idéale pour à la fois pouvoir surveiller leurs hommes et éviter les commentaires déplacés que l'alcool ne manquerait pas de faire fleurir.

Elle avait à peine fini de manger que déjà le volume sonore augmentait, les rires gras et enivrés se multipliaient. Les quelques marines qui savaient jouer d'un instrument étaient tout à leur ouvrage, n'attendant pas forcément que les autres aient fini pour jouer se lancer à leur tour. Mais cette cacophonie ne semblait pas gêner beaucoup.

Chacun dansait sur le rythme qu'il voulait. Certains s'étaient improvisés orateurs de génie et comptaient des histoires fabuleuses d'îles célestes et de batailles de géants, se faisant une audience à grand renfort d'assistant pour mimer tout cela. Lorsque l'un deux se lança dans l'histoire d'un soldat tombé amoureux d'une princesse et que deux marines essayèrent gauchement de donner vie à la scène, le fou rire fut général.

Il fallut bien quelques minutes à tout le monde pour reprendre son souffle. Tashigi se délecta du moment de silence relatif qui s'en suivit. L'un des hommes, ayant sûrement plus bu que les autres, en profita pour s'exclamer.

\- Hey M'sieur Issho ! Vous devez en connaître, vous, des chansons à force d'avoir vogué sur les océans !

Dès que l'idée fut lancée c'est tout le G-5 qui agit comme un seul homme, se tournant vers Fujitora en tapant du pied et des mains.

\- Amiral ! Une chanson ! Amiral ! Une chanson !

Le susnommé leva lentement sa main droite et tous se turent. Même les joues rosies par la fête il dégageait toujours une puissance qui n'était plus écrasante que pour ceux dont l'esprit étaient encore assez clair. Ce qui devait plus ou moins se résumer à Tashigi elle-même et Smoker. Que ce soit par respect ou par anticipation l'intégralité des hommes restèrent effectivement silencieux.

Bien que l'amiral avait d'abord semblé très surpris par cette demande, dès qu'il avait levé la main ses sourcils s'étaient froncés, non pas parce qu'il semblait mécontent mais plutôt qu'il cherchait quelle mélodie conviendrait le mieux.

\- J'ai bien peur de ne pas connaître qu'une seule chanson que je sois capable de chanter correctement mais elle serait peut-être déplacée dans l'ambiance actuelle.

Malgré cela les soldats n'eurent pas grand effort à faire pour qu'il soupire et se racle la gorge posant son verre vide sur le sol devant lui. Tashigi fut impressionnée de ne plus entendre que le feu crépiter et sa propre respiration alors que généralement son équipage ressemblait plus à une bande d'enfants turbulents lorsqu'ils étaient autorisés à faire la fête.

Le silence s'étendit jusqu'à un moment où les soldats crurent que l'amiral resterait muet mais sans aucune gêne qu'en à l'attente dans laquelle il avait plongé tout le monde, il commença à fredonner un instant avant d'ouvrir pleinement la bouche.

« Umi wa mite iru sekai no ha jimarimo / Toi l'océan qui sait tout depuis le premier jour du monde

Umi wa shitte iru sekai no owari mo / Toi l'océan qui voit tout jusqu'au dernier jour de ce monde »

Tous restèrent bouches bées. L'amiral n'était certes pas un chanteur mais la mélodie ne souffrait d'aucune fausse note. Sa voix rauque donnait à la chanson un air envoûtant.

« Dakara izanau susumubeki michi e to / Même si j'en arrivais à disparaître à tout jamais

Itami kurushimi tsutsumikonde kureru / Toi l'océan qui voit qui sait, oui toi tu me guiderais

Ookiku yasashiku tsutsunde kureru / Nous allons bientôt retrouver nos compagnons tant aimés »

L'un des soldats ayant un violon et connaissant cette chanson de la Marine commença à l'accompagner. Même si cela donnait une autre dimension à la mélodie, Tashigi eut peur que la voix de l'amiral ne soit couverte.

« Umi wa mitte iru sekai no hajimari mo

Umi wa shitte iru sekai no owari mo »

Tashigi écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que l'amiral n'était plus seul. Une autre voix chantait à l'unisson avec lui. Elle était grave et harmonieuse. Tashigi avait l'étrange impression qu'elle lui était familière. Du regard elle chercha le nouveau chanteur et le trouva en la personne qu'elle aurait le moins soupçonné.

« Mashimo jibun ga kieta to shite mo

Subete shitte iru umi no michibiki »

Issho et Smoker chantaient ensemble. Le G-5 était complètement subjugué que leur supérieur, si froid, est une telle voix. Poussé par la synergie entre les deux hommes quelques autres soldats se mirent à chanter en même temps que d'autres instruments venaient renforcés la mélodie.

Bientôt tous chantaient avec la solennité et la justesse d'une foule transportée par les notes. Tashgi se croyait dans un autre monde, une parenthèse dans le temps, une sorte de quintessence de Marine. Le feu vibrait avec les voix.

« Oserete wa ikenai anata ga irukana

Obiete wa ikenai nakama mo matsukana

Susumame ba naranai aoki sonosaki e »

Les dernières paroles furent rapidement emportées dans la nuit mais tous prirent encore quelques respirations dans cette communion parfaite. Et puis quelques uns des plus saouls applaudirent gauchement en riant et le charme fut rompu. Les marines se resservaient des verres tout en complimentant l'amiral lourdement.

Tashigi vit que Smoker profitait de l'agitation retrouvée pour disparaître. Elle comprenait bien pourquoi mais le suivit tout de même sur le pont du bateau où il avait trouvé refuge. D'ici, appuyé au bastingage, il surplombait la fête avec le recul nécessaire à sa tranquillité. Il paraissait détendu. Tashigi avait du mal à savoir s'il avait bu ou non car jamais elle ne l'aurait imaginé chanter de son plein gré.

Elle s'approcha lentement et se racla la gorge.

\- Smoker ?

Ce dernier ne répondit évidement pas mais elle était à présent sûre qu'il savait qu'elle était là. Sans dire un mot il s'éloigna du parapet, regarda à peine sa seconde avant d'entrer dans la salle commune déserte. La colonelle le suivit.

À l'intérieur tout était sombre et les sons de l'extérieur leur parvenaient assourdis. La situation aurait pu être gênante mais Tashigi savait que Smoker n'était pas homme à se préoccuper de ce genre de choses. Elle l'entendit marcher un peu puis s'asseoir sur un banc ou une chaise qui traînait par là. Tashigi resta debout.

\- Je ne saviez pas que vous chantiez si bien.

Les mots de Tashigi résonnèrent un instant avant de se faire happer par l'obscurité. Elle attendit dans le noir sans que rien ne se passe et regretta presque d'avoir fait la remarque. À quoi pensait-elle ? Comme si Smoker allait répondre quelque chose à …

\- J'ai commencé dans la Marine sur un bateau où l'on aimait chanter. Cette chanson, c'est là-bas que je l'ai apprise. Kuzan l'adorait et l'interprétait mieux que quiconque.

L'image de l'amiral Aokiji chantant près d'un feu de camp, entouré par de jeunes recrues ébahies par sa voix, apparue clairement dans l'esprit de Tashigi. Elle imaginait une voix légèrement traînante mais qui donnait une dimension très solennelle à cette mélodie.

Soudain elle fut ramenée à la réalité un léger bruit, bien plus clair que ceux qui lui parvenaient du dehors, confus. Il lui fallut tout de même quelques instants avant d'en comprendre la nature tant cela semblait surréel … pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Smoker fredonnait. Tashigi se figea, elle essaya de faire de petits bruits de gorge nerveux pour attirer l'attention de son supérieur mais ce dernier ne sembla même pas l'entendre.

\- Smoker, vous êtes ivre ?

Malgré toute sa volonté cela ne rassemblait pas vraiment à une question. Le fredonnement s'arrêta. Tashigi fixait le noir dans la direction où elle savait que Smoker était.

\- Non …

Elle l'entendit prendre une grande inspiration puis soupirer longuement.

\- … pas vraiment.

Tashigi fut surprise, non pas de savoir qu'il avait bu, mais qu'il l'admette. Habituellement jamais il n'aurait accepté de reconnaître qu'il pouvait être diminué de quelques manière que ce soit. Elle l'entendit se lever, il avait dû s'asseoir sur une chaise car les pieds raclèrent légèrement le sol lorsqu'il prit appui sur le dossier.

\- Kuzan adorait les feux de camp avec tout l'équipage. Il chantait, buvait et s'endormait toujours dans un endroit incongru. Mais il avait toujours besoin de quelque chose …

Tashigi perçut les mouvements de Smoker dans le noir. Elle se tendit alors qu'il s'approchait sans dire quoi que ce soit. Il s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre d'elle, ne lui faisait pas tout à fait face. Puis il posa lourdement sa main sur l'épaule de sa seconde et la tapota, la mettant instantanément mal à l'aise.

\- … quelqu'un pour nettoyer le bordel derrière lui.

\- Je suis flattée, répondit amèrement Tashigi en s'extirpant d'un coup d'épaule de sa prise.

\- J'ai répondu peu ou prou la même chose à Kuzan lorsqu'il m'a dit ça à l'époque. Je n'ai compris que plus tard que je pouvais être effectivement flatté par cette marque de confiance.

Pendant un court instant la colonelle fut confuse, ne sachant si elle devait accepter cela et s'en trouver réellement flattée elle-même mais très rapidement elle grinça des dents. Confiance ou pas le résultat restait le même pour elle, mais elle ne dit rien se contentant de bouder en silence.

Elle entendit Smoker, qui s'attendait sûrement à une réponse, hausser les épaules avant de se diriger vers la porte, Tashigi sur les talons. Dès qu'ils furent dehors la lumière revint et la colonelle fut soulagée de pouvoir de nouveau voir clairement ce qui l'entourait. Alors que le contraste de luminosité ne fut pas gênant, le brouhaha soudain la surprit. Elle eut besoin de quelques instants pour comprendre que les soldats chantaient à nouveau. Smoker filait déjà comme une furie alors que les paroles accrochaient simplement son esprit.

« Kimpa ginpa mo / Il balaie sur son passage

Shibukini kaete / De grandes vagues d'or et d'argent

Oreia chya yukuzo / Je mets le cap là où la mercredi

Umi no kagiri / Jusqu'à plus fin s'étend »

\- Bande d'imbéciles !, rugit Smoker. Je vous laisse seul deux minutes et vous vous mettez à chanter des chansons pirates ! Nous sommes des marines, bordel. Je serais ravi de coffrer ceux qui en doutent.

Dès qu'ils avaient aperçu le vice-amiral, les soldats du G-5 s'étaient figés sur place, donnant parfois des postures étranges à certains. Pourtant un peu plus loin, une voix continuait de s'élever.

« Binksu no sake wo / Je m'en vais de bon matin

Todoke ni yukuyo / Livrer le bon rhum de Binks

Warera kaizoku / Je suis un pirate

Umi watte ku / Je passe mon temps à dompter l'océan »

Avec la lenteur d'un prédateur, Smoker fit le tour du feu pour découvrir qui défiait son autorité avec tant de zèle. Tashigi le suivit de près, certes curieuse, mais surtout pour l'empêcher de commettre un meurtre à l'encontre de l'un de ses propres hommes. Les soldats s'écartèrent de leur chemin pour leur donner une vue sur le chanteur indiscipliné.

La mâchoire de Smoker se décrocha et Tashigi fut prise d'une violente quinte de toux.

\- Fujitora !

À l'appel de son nom ce dernier s'arrêta enfin de chanter et pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté signe qu'il était tout ouïe à ce que Smoker voulait lui dire.

\- Akainu vous a déjà banni de toutes les bases de la Marine. S'il pouvait vous voir ce soir je suis à peu près certain qu'il se ferait une joie de venir vous réglez votre compte en personne.

Il y avait une teinte de désespoir dans la voix de Smoker, comme s'il ne parvenait toujours pas à croire qu'il venait de surprendre un amiral de la Marine en train de chanter à tue-tête qu'il était pirate. C'était un comportement encore explicable pour son équipage de bras cassés mais pas pour l'une des plus grosses frappes de la Marine.

\- Certes, commença calmement l'aveugle, mais je ne connais aucune chanson de la Marine aussi entraînante. Il faut au moins leur reconnaître ça aux pirates, ils savent faire la fête.

Smoker soupira et saisit la bouteille la plus proche dont il vida le contenu si rapidement qu'il en perdit presque l'équilibre. Tashigi le rattrapa et le fit s'asseoir. C'était à son tour d'être exaspéré par le comportement de son supérieur. Peu à peu alors que Smoker recommençait à boire plus modérément, les activités reprirent. Le bruit mit plus de temps à se réinstaller mais dès que l'un des musiciens entama une mélodie c'est tout le niveau sonore qui s'accrut pour retrouver une normalité de nouveau confortable.

Il fallut tout de même presque une heure pour qu'un duo décide d'improviser une chanson. Ils racontèrent gauchement l'histoire d'une mouette qui traversait les océans mais tous les soldats suivirent le rythme répétitif en fredonnant. Fut alors lancé un concours de chansons plus loufoques les unes que les autres.

Il y eu l'histoire d'un marine qui voulait voyager, d'une femme tombée amoureuse d'un aventurier mink, d'un homme-poisson parcourant le monde à la recherche du fruit de l'oiseau, d'un pirate faisant ami-ami avec un marine avant de se convertir à la justice, d'un jeune garçon avec une cicatrice sur le torse devenant un héros …

En entendant les dernières, certaines sur une mélodie rappelant étrangement le bon rhum de Bink, Tashigi se tourna vers Smoker. Ce dernier faisait la sourde oreille, le regard plongé dans le goulot de sa bouteille. La colonelle savait qu'elle aurait dû dire quelque chose, surtout alors que s'entamait une autre chanson qui faisait presque explicitement l'apologie de Monkey D. Luffy.

Mais voir ses hommes si joyeux la rendait heureux elle aussi. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais le cœur de les arrêter. Tashigi s'installa donc à distance raisonnable du feu, pour ne pas avoir trop chaud et pour ne plus sentir la froideur de la nuit. Elle était aussi idéalement placée pour garder un œil sur Smoker et l'amiral Issho ainsi que pour pouvoir surveiller une grande partie des soldats.

Tashigi regarda la nuit s'écouler, tantôt faisant abstraction du bruit pour observer les étoiles, tantôt se délectant de cette bonne humeur si démonstrative typique du G-5 et exacerbée par l'alcool. Peu à peu pourtant le fond sonore se tassait à mesure que les soldats se rapprochaient de l'orée de la forêt pour pouvoir piquer un somme. La colonelle les suivit du regard, un par un, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait plus de marines endormies que de soldats essayant encore d'entretenir le feu de joie, littéralement.

Inévitablement le brasier se tarissait, refroidissant l'air et les ardeurs des derniers fêtards. Une fois le dernier soldat couché, Tashigi se releva et embrassa lentement toute la scène du regard. Les soldats étaient pour la plupart couché en petit paquet. Les voir ainsi entremêlés les uns aux autres leur donnait un air touchant que leur manière de rustre et leur langage de poissonnier leur ôtaient lorsqu'ils étaient éveillés.

Une petite poignée de soldat dormait seul un peu plus à l'écart. Évidement Smoker faisait partie de ceux-là. Il s'était assoupi adossé à un arbre. Par compassion pour son dos et son cou, Tashigi s'approcha et voulut le faire se coucher.

Dès qu'elle posa une main sur l'épaule de son supérieur, ce dernier prit son poignet dans une poigne de fer sans vouloir la lâcher. Pourtant elle était une certaine qu'il était toujours endormi.

\- Smoker-san, c'est moi. Laissez-vous faire.

À sa plus grande surprise, le vice-amiral lâcha instantanément sa prise et laissa tomber son bras mollement le long de son corps. Tashigi le fit doucement glisser sur le côté et l'installa coucher sur le dos, bien droit. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à voir Smoker si détendu mais dès qu'elle eut pensé cela il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Tashigi sourit.

Pas si loin de Smoker, elle vit l'amiral Issho. Sa grande figure avait permis à plusieurs soldats de se lover à ses côtés, profitant de sa cape pour en faire une couverture. Il était évident par la posture de l'amiral que ce dernier s'était adapté pour que ces hommes puissent dormir dans une position plus confortable. De plus, il avait passé ses bras autour du seul soldat qui ne profitait pas de la protection du tissu.

Tashigi fut soulagée de voir qu'au moins l'un des amiraux était un homme profondément bon et, comme l'avait montré ses actes à Dressrosa, épris d'un réelle sens de la justice. Le sentiment d'admiration pure qui montait dans sa poitrine fut coupée par un ronflement sonore. L'un des soldats à sa droite commençait à ronfler comme un tracteur.

La colonelle s'approcha et le fit rouler sur le côté, réduisant au moins, faute d'arrêter, le bruit monstrueux qu'il parvenait à produire. Ensuite elle se retourna et vit que le feu était presque mort. Tashigi s'empressa alors de rassembler du bois pour lui redonner vie. Il lui fallut presque une demi-heure pour lui redonner vigueur et durabilité, mais elle était fière de son travail.

Le feu ronflait et crépitait. Les flammes ne montaient certes pas aussi haut mais elle avait élargi le foyer pour que la chaleur parvienne jusqu'aux dormeurs. Malheureusement elle vit que certains, trop loin, frissonnaient encore. Elle alla donc chercher de quoi les couvrir.

Lorsqu'elle revint, la pile de couvertures qu'elle avait dénicher était presque trop haute pour qu'elle puisse voir où elle allait. La colonelle se fit la réflexion que c'était une bien mauvaise manière d'utiliser son fluide perceptif mais si elle voulait être sûre de ne pas tomber elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle couvrit d'abord les hommes les plus loin du feu mais force était de constater qu'elle avait vu bien trop grand en terme de nombre de couvertures alors pour finir elle borda presque tous les soldats. Tashigi avait vaguement conscience qu'elle devrait trouver ça humiliant ou au moins dégradant mais un sentiment de satisfaction et de bonheur diffus lui empêchaient ces pensées.

Pour une fois elle pouvait prendre soin des soldats et de Smoker sans recevoir aucune remarque. Elle pouvait juste prendre soin d'eux sans que Smoker ne la repousse ou que les soldats veuillent l'aider en retour. C'était une façon bien étrange de montrer son affection, sans que personne ne le sache, mais cela rendait la colonelle heureuse.

Pendant un instant la vision de Smoker, plus jeune, faisant la même chose pour que ses camarades lui vint à l'esprit. Une fois de plus il avait sûrement eut raison : même si ce n'était apparemment que nettoyer le bordel derrière lui, elle pouvait être très flattée.

* * *

 **Toi l'océan** (chanté par Kuzan dans le film Z)

Version originale : watch?v=59ngH1vdTx4

Version française : watch?v=Tk4vGlBhc6U

 **Sake de Bink** (chanson pirate majoritairement interprété par Brook)

Version originale : watch?v=dgFTDv0pBX8

Version française : watch?v=lEygRTk8Zq0&t=191s


End file.
